User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Remake: Arcane Demonio Lucent
Creativity strikes back part 2! Arcane Demonio Lucent Element: Dark'' ''Rank:' Omni Summon: '"I see that my soul hasn't left the living world yet. If that's the case, I have to fix my mistakes now."'' ''Evolution: "I'll believe in myself from now on. I have the power to fight and so I will!"'' ''Fusion: "Anwalt, Clarice and the rest fought bravely. If I don't change myself, I'll never be like them..."'' ''Lore "When historians checked the ruins where the outsiders who came from another world to Grand Gaia fought the God Army, they found gun scraps and broken knives. They identified that those belonged to the older brother of the Killer Princess. It seems that he had accepted these weapons from a demon and soon became a hybrid. Even if he never was able to use it properly, it is said that he vanquished many numbers with fast techniques. Based on their speculation, Lucent would have gone back to Ishgria to rule over the Demonios, a clan of assassin demons who are specialized in secret assaults to enemies. However, he would possibly lead them to become protectors of humans who fell or were abducted by other demons, as well as to supress any high-level threat to the lands to fulfill the promise he made to his best friend. In the theory, it is that he would fight his little sister as she would definitely become a monster." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''35 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''50 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''45 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X350% on all enemies ''SBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''50 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1400% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Hybrid Resolution 40% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts BC efficacy (50% boost), reduces BB gauge needed for BB (25% reduction) and probable chance to convert a limited amount of BC into HC with considerate boost to effectiveness (30% chance to convert 7 BC into HC with 35% effectiveness boost) ES: Promise Management Adds normal hit amount boost (+1) to BB/SBB and boosts BB gauge every turn (3 BC fill) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Dark Azure Crescent 35 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, Spark damage and damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-4 BC fill) for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge (7 BC fill) for 3 turns and boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) for 3 turns SBB: Anti-Disperser Gun-Knife Assault 40 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, Spark damage and damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-4 BC fill) for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC and HC drop rate (35% boost) and effectiveness (50% boost to BC efficacy, 17% boost to HC efficacy) for 3 turns and slightly boosts OD gauge (10% boost) UBB: Demonio: Desperado's Paradox 50 massive Dark combo attack on all enemies, enormously boosts BC and HC drop rates (50% boost) and effectiveness (80% boost for both) for 3 turns, enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC (300% boost) for 3 turns & enormous boost to Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rates (50% boost) for 3 turns SP Enhancement Options # Boosts ATK, DEF, REC when BB gauge is ful (50% boost) = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Boosts Spark damage (50% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's chance of converting BC into HC effect (+ 10%) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's parameter boost (+ 10%) = 10 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's converted HC effectiveness boost effect (+ 5%) = 10 SP # Enhances Extra Skill's normal hit amount effect added to BB/SBB (+1) = 30 SP # Adds considerable boost to ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (145% boost) effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP # Adds Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rate boost (20% on Spark, 7% on Critical) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 40 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Second Omni from Chased Outsiders 2.0. Lucent is the remake (and transformation) of Giovanni. Different from his previous version, Lucent is not a mitigator anymore and became and BB/OD management Unit. His LS is kinda of a weaker version of Ark's, with the difference that he doesn't have the Spark damage boost and the 20% mitigation. Instead, he boosts BC efficacy and, as a custom touch, has a chance to convert HC into BC. There's a Sphere that allows this conversion to happen once, but I forgotten which one does that. And the poll strikes back! If Lucent was an actual Unit, how would you feel if he was in the Summon Gate? "Whoa, he's really cool! I want him!" "It won't hurt to try and get him, would it?" "Three words: Felice, Rengaku, Zelnite." 2 out of 6 done. 4 remain and I'll be posting them (not so) shortly. In the meanwhile, feel free to comment and speak your thoughts about him. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! ''EDIT: ''As of December 5th, Lucent's buffs were remade or updated. Category:Blog posts